The Nutty Cracker
by Stardust16
Summary: The Davenport-Dooley family goes to see the Nutcracker Ballet. Of course, Adam doesn't want to, so he falls asleep and actually dreams himself into the play! What could happen? Rated K. Christmas one-shot.


"Ugh, this is so annoying. What's the point of coming here if there's no actual candy used in the play?! It's so boring and irritating! How long is this play anyway?" Adam complained as he followed his family into the theatre to find their seats. It was just a few days before Christmas and since Tasha wanted them to spend quality time together as a family, she had bought tickets to see The Nutcracker Ballet, and though Adam had asked many times to stay home, he had been forced to go along with them in the end.

"The play is exactly an hour and a half long. Ninety minutes, if you will" Chase responded, "And besides, the play isn't that boring. Do you know how long it takes to rehearse this? They train for months and months just to pull this off. The amount of time they train is astonishing, really"

"I'm pretty sure nobody thinks that's…" Adam hesitated, not knowing what the word meant, "Awesome" he finished as he finally thought of a good enough word to use.

"Oh, just shut up you two! It's about to start!" Bree squealed excitedly, moving slightly in her seat in between Chase and Leo. The red curtains were pulled up and Bree once again squealed in excitement, only to make the visitants around them shush her. "Sorry" Bree apologized sheepishly, "My bad"

Adam sighed. This was so boring and he did not want to be here. _'Well'_ he thought, _'If I have to be here, I might as well spend my time actually doing something useful.'_ Adam had then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, happy he didn't have to watch the play performed in front of him.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes and groaned tiredly as he sat up. His vision adjusted and he had then noticed he was on stage, not in his seat and that it was incredibly dark. He also noticed he was dressed in pink and purple pyjamas, which were decorated with bright yellow stars and was wearing soft pink bunny slippers.

"Um," he said slowly and confusedly, "W-Where the heck am I?" He then glanced around and saw the room he was in was filled with dancers, desserts and lots of fake winter décor. However, what really caught his attention was Chase, who was in the middle of the stage, dressed up like a nutcracker prince in a baby blue suit with a pointy sword that was held at his side.

"Uh, Chase?" Adam asked as he approached his brother. When he received no response, he waved his hand in front of his younger brother's face and snapped his fingers a few times. "Chase?" He asked again, "Chasey, are you okay? Can you hear me? What's going on here?" Adam snapped his fingers again, only for Chase to make no sound or movement, "Chase, speak to me, buddy!"

At that moment, loud classical music started to play, freaking Adam out. Chase danced slowly and gracefully like a ballerina, as did the other dancers in the scene. "Chase?!" He questioned again, starting to get worried, "What's going on?"

"Chase? Who is this Chase you speak of? My name is Prince Sir Albert the Third," the Chase-like Nutcracker spoke. He then squinted and smiled, "Oh, I recognize you now! Come little one, we must go meet Miss Sugar Plum Fairy in the Land of Sweet Dessert!" Chase, or rather Albert, said as he grabbed Adam's wrist and pulled him near a big wooden boat. "Get in, get in! We must escape before Sir Ratness comes for us!"

"Sir Ratness? Who's Sir Ratness?" Adam questioned, curious about all the new things in this "alternate universe", he decided to call it. Chase gasped dramatically and stared at someone that walked out of the right side of the stage and Adam followed his gaze. "It's her!" Chase shrieked as he pointed at the person. Adam almost burst out laughing when he saw who it was.

Bree walked across the stage, wearing a short sleeve silver dress, silver ballet shoes and her hair was being held up by a sparkly sequinned silver bow. Whiskers and a cute little pink nose were painted on her face and though Bree looked very pretty, Adam found himself slightly scared of her because of the sword she was holding. Of course, Adam didn't show his fear and just laughed at Bree's costume.

Chase whipped around at the sound of Adam's laughter and glared at him. "What are you doing?!" He hissed, "Your supposed to be scared of her! Everybody's supposed to be scared of her!"

"Wait, wait, wait" Adam interrupted confused, "Sir Ratness is a girl?"

"Yes, yes!" Chase whispered, trying to make sure 'Sir Ratness' didn't hear him, "But we only call her that behind her back! Everybody does! Up close we have to call her Queen, Darling, Beauty or Goddess. She's deceitful, has an ugly personality, manipulating and evil. Do not let her looks fool you"

"Wait" Adam interrupted again, "If she's called a Queen, who's the King?"

"The King?" Chase repeated, "Oh, you must be talking about King Sebastian the Second. Yes, he was a great person, until he married that wicked witch named Briannabelle. Such a shame he turned over to her side"'Chase shook his head sadly and then began to cry a little.

"Wait, did you just say—" Sebastian had then stepped out from the right side of the stage and stood next to his Queen. Sebastian wore a long red king's cape, black hunting boots, a white shirt, black ripped jeans and underneath the cape, he wore a black leather jacket.

"Ah, look here, my dear" Sebastian said to Bree as he grabbed her hand and gently lead her over to Adam and 'Prince Sir Albert The Third' were standing, "It appears we may have some guests, or rather, intruders"

"Sebastian?!" Adam yelled, shocked, "What the heck are you doing here?! You're supposed to be locked away in a bionic prison cell with Lexi and Tank!"

"That's King Sebastian to you!" Sebastian yelled back. He then glanced around the room and roared, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

Adam shrieked (a very manly shriek, of course) and panicked. Dancers, who were still dancing, stopped to fight Sebastian and Bree's guards. Chase, began fighting as well, only instead of fighting a guard, he fought Sebastian. Adam shrieked again an then realized that Bree was looking at him mischievously.

"Uh oh" Adam muttered quietly, "This is not going to end well…"

"Prepare to die!" Bree screamed as she drew her sword and charged at Adam like a bull. Thinking he still had his bionic's, Adam tried to fire his heat vision, only for ice vision to Coke out instead. He had then tried to use his super strength to throw Bree on to the ground, only for a sword, sharper than Bree's to appear in his hand. Confused, but knowing what do with it, Adam clashed his sword against Bree's.

Bree pulled her sword away and punched Adam in the face, making him fall back on to the ground. He felt his injury, expecting there to be blood, but was rather surprised when nothing from the injury was left on his hand. Perhaps Bree wasn't as tough as she looked?

Bree was just about to stab Adam in the chest, but Adam had then used that little opportunity he and to roll out of the way, making his sister's sword land in the stage. Bree kept on struggling to get her sword free and as she continued trying, Adam took that opportunity to swing his sword back and hit her across the head, making her go unconscious next to her weapon.

Just as Adam was about to celebrate his victory, he had heard a cry of help. "HELP SOMEONE!" They called again. Adam turned around and gasped at what was happening.

'Prince Sir Albert the Third' was lying painfully on his back as King Sebastian held his sword up high, looking like he was about to stab him, just like Bree was going to do a few minutes ago to him.

"This is what happens to people who betray me, you fool!" King Sebastian yelled as he began to kill Chase. However, his sword had froze in mid air at the very last second and instead of killing Chase, Sebastian's eyes shut and he collapsed. Adam stood behind his enemy and smiled proudly.

"Y-You…" the Chase-like Nutcracker spoke, "You saved my life. Thank you, I am forever in your debt"

"You're welcome" Adam said cheerfully. He had then looked around and noticed all the dancers and guard were lying on the ground, seemingly dead. The weird thing was that there were no cuts, scars or bruises on any of them. Not even one drop of blood was seen, yet they were hardly breathing.

"Uh, Chase?" Adam inquired, "Are they all dead?"

"I believe they are, little one. Sadly, we cannot stay here to revive them. We must now go to meet Miss Sugar Plum Fairy. She has a gift for us" Chase explained. He grabbed Adam's wrist and pulled him to the centre of the stage.

"Well, okay, but how are we going to get there?" Adam asked, "We're in the middle of a room with dead people. I don't think she'd be too pleased when she sees us like this"

"Nonsense, little one. Miss Sugar Plum is always happy" Chase replied. He had then snapped his fingers and sparkles had flown around the two, transporting them to the Land Of Sweet Dessert.

Five minutes later, Adam opened his eyes and found himself in a room where everything was made out of candy. There was a cotton candy castle, a chocolate river, there were gum,y bear bushes, skittle trees, the fish in the river was made out of gummies and the night sky had stars that were made out of gumdrops and jellybeans.

"Woah," Adam said, impressed and amazed at how much candy there was, "Everything here is made out of candy?"

"Affirmative" Chase replied. He had then grabbed Adam's wrist again and pulled him over to the cotton candy castle and opened the doors so that they could go inside, "Now come on. We must waste no time in meeting Miss Sugar Plum"

"Mhm, okay," Adam nodded as he grabbed a handful of cotton candy from one of the walls and stuffed it in his mouth, "Man, this place is delicious! I wish I could live here!"

"Everybody does" Chase replied, "Except me"

Adam ignored Chase's comment and started thinking about who the Sugar Plum Fairy would be. _'Hmm'_ he thought, _'Maybe Tasha?_ _Or Caitlin, maybe?'_ Adam had then thought of another possibility, _'Awh, man, what if it's Perry?! That'd be horrible!'_

Adam was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt him and Chase come to a stop. He looked up and nearly burst out laughing again when he saw who the Sugar Plum Fairy was.

"LEO?!" Adam yelled, "YOU'RE THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRY?!"

Leo sat on a throne made out of pink cotton candy and wore a dark purple party dress with a white bow around it that seemed to shimmer, though there were no disco balls or party lights hung from the ceiling. He also wore dark purple high heels with tiny white bows at the front of the shoe. To make things even more hilarious, Leo also had on a silver bejewelled tiara that shone in the light. "And you're dressed in girly pyjamas while he's dressed as a tin man. We all look like idiots" Leo muttered, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm a nutcracker!" Chase shouted in defense.

"Tin man, nutcracker, same thing" Leo said as he rolled his eyes, "Now, I suppose your expecting a gift, yes?"

"That's what I was told" Adam answered as he cast a glance at Chase. Chase darted his glance towards the floor and muttered something Adam couldn't make out.

Leo sighed, tired and annoyed that him doing nothing was interrupted. "Very well then" he agreed, "You shall have your gift and then you can go home"

"Home?" Adam repeated, "I don't know how to get home"

Leo groaned, annoyed. "Just shut up, why don't you?!" He shouted. Leo had then closed his eyes, calmed himself and opened his eyes again. "Well then," Leo said slowly, "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, yes?"

Adam and Chase just stood there with blank faces on their face and blinked, not saying anything.

Leo sighed and waved his purple starry wand and suddenly, all the guards and servants in the palace were moving and dancing with twirls, jumps and acrobatics. Loud, classical music started to play again and Adam had a strange sense of déjà vu. After a ten minute long performance of dancing and acrobatics, the classical music had stopped and everything was still again.

"Is it time for me to go home now?" Adam asked, curious about why everything stopped.

"Yes," Leo and Chase answered simultaneously. Leo stopped in the middle of his sentence and send a death glare to Chase. Chase cowardly whimpered and took a few steps back, afraid of what Leo was going to do to him.

"Now, I have a simple plan to get you home" Adam nodded and Leo took that as a gesture to continue, "You take a step back," Adam did as he was told and took a step back, "Good. Now turn around, pyjama girl" Adam, though offended by Leo's insult, turned around and did as he was told again, "Excellent. Now stand very still and do not make a movement" When Leo finished saying this, he swung his arm back and threw his wand straight at the back of Adam's head. Adam, who had no clue what was going on behind him, saw his vision swam and then blacked out, surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

"Adam?" A voice whispered, "Adam, wake up!"

"Huh?" Adam opened his tired eyes and found himself back at the production of The Nutcracker, "Chase, what's going on?" Adam's vision had then cleared and he saw Chase was right beside him and freaked out. "CHASE!" Adam yelled, "CHASE, YOUR NOT DRESSED AS A NUTCRACKER ANYMORE! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Everybody around Adam shushed him and Adam quickly apologized for screaming while the production was still going on. "Adam?" Chase asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so…" Adam glanced at his family and then screamed again. "BREE!" He shouted, interrupting performance once again, "WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED AS A RAT?!"

"You idiot!" Bree whisper-shouted, "Why the heck would I be dressed as a rat?!"

"Well, you looked like one earlier!" Adam exclaimed.

"Adam," Chase whispered awkwardly as everybody was still staring at them, "You're going to get us kicked out…"

"She's the one who's not answering my question!" Adam defended. He had then turned his attention back to Bree. "Why aren't you dressed as a rat?!" He demanded.

"That's it!" Bree screeched. She got out of her seat and punched her older brother hard in his shoulder, making Adam fall out of his seat and hit his head on the cold hard ground.

"SOMEBODY GET THAT PSYCHO FAMILY OUT OF HERE!" One of the visitants yelled.

"YEAH, KICK THEM OUT!" Another agreed.

The attendant and security guard of the movie theatre came down and shone a flashlight at the disruptive family. "You six!" The grouchy security guard barked, "Follow me and don't dare make a sound!"

Chase and Leo helped Adam off the ground while Bree, Tasha and Davenport went ahead to follow the mean security guard. The three boys had then ran after them, got their photos and fingerprints taken by the security guard and the Davenport-Dooley family was now walking back to the car in silence, until Adam spoke up.

"That was fun," the oldest bionic commented, "Do you think we could go again next year?"

"Well since they took our photos, fingerprints and told us were banned for life, I'm going to guess not" Chase said, stating the obvious.

"Aww…" Adam sighed sadly and shook his head, "I want to go again next year"

"NO!" Bree, Chase and Leo screamed simultaneously, giving Adam another strange sense of déjà vu, "WE ARE NOT GOING BACK EVER AGAIN! NO!"

* * *

 **So, how'd I do on this? Good? Bad? How was Adam's character? I don't write Adam very much in my Fanfictions, so I hope I did well!**

 **And I know some people may think that this is VERY similar to daphrose's "A Mad Chase's Christmas", but that was not my intention. I did not mean to copy her idea, or her Fanfiction at all. I actually came up with this idea a few days ago (like two or three) and I was debating if I should do it or not.**

 **Before this, I was going to do a parody of "A Christmas Carol", but that proved to be too difficult to write about. That, and with "A Christmas Carol", I couldn't expand and add to the idea as much as I could with this one. Also, before deciding on Adam in this Fanfiction, I was originally going to write about Chase and Bree was actually going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy, but I thought Leo was better for the role.**

 **And if your having trouble picturing Chase as a Nutcracker Prince, I _highly_ suggest you go and rewatch the episode, "Death Spiral Smackdown". That actually gave me an idea of what Chase would've looked like as a Nutcracker.**

 **Bree and Sebastian shared the roles of the Rat King (I felt like putting either Marcus or Sebastian in so I chose Sebastian), Leo played the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy and Adam played the part of Clara, for anybody who was still a bit confused about the story.**

 **Thanks to my two unoffical beta readers, Susz and Astri. Angels f** **or giving me their opinions and sharing their ideas with me. Thanks also goes to RandomYoutubeGirl, for sharing their opinion on the story with me as well.**

 **Speaking of beta readers, I need some to help me edit two FictionPress stories Im writing. One is almost finished and one is currently in progress. That's all I will say about that, but if you are interested in helping me out with either of those stories, please PM me to ask for further details.**

 **This was pretty fun to write and I was actually very surprised by how good it turned out (I just write as I go along, I didn't have anything planned out except for the ending where Adam woke up and they all got banned from the theatre).**

 **I have a lot of facts I could tell you about this story, but I will stop there because this AN is already _way_ too long and I'm just making it even longer. If ****you do want to hear some facts about this story though, PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **Thanks for reading this story and again, I did NOT mean to copy the plot or anything else from daphrose. She's one of the best authors on Fanfiction and I would never, ever do that to anyone. It's plagiarism and it's wrong.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think in the reviews! Reviews are appreciated as always! Should I make a sequel?**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!**

 **~Stardust**


End file.
